I Am Forever
by mmmh-Hot-Sauce
Summary: On a mission from his Master to bring about the prodigy of vampires, Spike sires a close friend of the Slayer, bringing a flock of blood sucking murderers to SunnyDale who want a piece of the action.  All feedback is welcome!.
1. Where It All Began

Title: I Am Forever  
>Author: Vanessa<br>Rating: R for supernatural violence and language  
>Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Buffy characters. This fic is AU.<br>Pairing: Willow/Tara  
>Summary: What if Jesse never died? What if Spike's role in Season three was totally different? What if Willow really did get turned into a vampire?<br>And what if Angel... well, was still exactly the same? ... You would have my story!  
>Feedback: Yes! Pretty pretty please! Negative feedback is welcomed as well.<p>

****

1902:  
>The distinct noise of clattering boots echoed down the disserted cabal stone streets of London. The sound of several different voices shouting could be heard in the far off distance along with a lone howl of a basset hound. As the wailing of sirens slowly started to fade, two pairs of soft leather shoes emerged from their hiding spot to crunch against the hard pavement of the road.<p>

"Bloody hell William, you almost got us killed!" glared a brown haired man sporting a sophisticated suit.

"Relax Thomas," smiled William, as he adjusted the bowtie on his own rather elegant suit. "Nothing was done without a cause. Plus," he smiled at his comrade as he wiped away a inkling of blood left on his lower lip. "You know now where to find your childe for the Master."

"And what about you, William? Are you not bringing anything back for the Master?" questioned Thomas as he followed William's actions, adjusting his baby blue tailcoat and vest so that it sat nicely on his shoulders and across his stomach.

"No. I have not found the right childe yet and so I must keep searching."

"William, you know the Master is growing tired with your games," said Thomas as he leisurely stroked his pointy beard. The two men continued to walk the deserted streets of London as if nothing had just happened.

"Then let him grow tired!" growled William, morphing into his vampire face for a split second. "He says he wants a childe among childe, and I will give that to him." The two men lapsed into silence for a few minutes as they continued to walk aimlessly down the streets.

"My friend," said Thomas, looking over at the man that was also sired by Drusilla and helped him cope with his second life. "What shall I tell the Master when you do not return with me?"

"Tell him, when I'm ready the childe will come." With that said the two brothers of the night said their goodbyes and walked off in different directions.

***

"What do you mean he's fled!" shouted the Master in complete outrage as Thomas spoke of William's departure.

"He said Master Shantou, that he hasn't found the right childe yet," Thomas continues to recite everything William said, all the while kneeling in front of his Master.

"It has been nine months! Enough time to create a new life and take it away in one swipe," growled Shantou. "Find him! Watch him!" he snarled as he shoved two of his right-hand men towards Thomas. "Oh and Thomas," Master Shantou said in a deadly whisper. "Once the childe is born, kill him!"

"I..I…yes master," said Thomas with a slight hesitation.

"William has become a great disappointment to me," tisked the older vampire. "I thought he would go far in my lineage …" the older vamp shook his head in outrage "and for that, you shall take his place…at my side."

"Yes Shantou," grinned Thomas before backing out of his Masters chamber.


	2. It Ends Tonight

Title: I Am Forever  
>Author: Vanessa<br>Rating: R for supernatural violence and language  
>Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Buffy characters. This fic is AU.<br>Pairing: Willow/Tara  
>Summary: What if Jesse never died? What if Spike's role in Season three was totally different? What if Willow really did get turned into a vampire?<br>And what if Angel... well was still exactly the same? ... You would have my story!  
>Feedback: Yes! Pretty, pretty please!<p>

Chapter 2  
>(It Ends Tonight)<p>

1999:

"William!" said a voice behind the bleach blonde male. "Is that you?"

"Who the bloody hell wants to know," growled Spike as he swirled around on the bar stool, slamming down his class of scotch in the process.

"It's Tom," said the man with a grin. "uhh Thomas," he corrected as he swept the brown bangs off his face.

"Thomas? Thomas!" yelled Spike as swept the younger vampire into a hug. "Long time no see."

"Almost a century long," said Tom with a smile as he took up a seat beside Spike.

"What are you doing in SunnyDale Thomas?" questioned Spike, he motioned over the bartender.

"It's Tom now," he nodded to the bartender as the man placed a glass of scotch in front of him. "I was in Los Angelus and heard that you were here, I just couldn't resist giving up an opportunity to see my brother."

"Is that right Tom," scoffed Spike, knowing full well the real intention for Thomas's appearance in SunnyDale.

"Yes William, or should I call you, Spike now?" He cast a quick glance at the blonde vampire.

Spike sucked in his cheeks, puckering out his lips before speaking, "I'm not going to tell you where she is Thomas." He sipped his scotch slowly, not looking at the vampire twenty years younger than him.

"I'm afraid Spike, you have no choice," he gave the vampire that was once his mentor a sad smile. "Don't make this harder than it already is." With a quick nod of his head, two burly vampires that had been standing at the door rushed to grab Spike.

Holding his hands up off the bar-table to admit surrender, "At least let me finish my drink?" He asked of Thomas. "I did pay for it after all."

Nodding to his two henchmen, to release their meaty grips from the bleach blondes biceps, "Go ahead William, it did only take us ninety-seven years to get here. What would a few more seconds take?" He let out a boisterous laugh that was soon followed by the two hit men.

"Thanks chum." With a quick gulp, Spike downed the rest of his scotch. Without hesitation he flipped the class over in his hand then smashed it into Thomas's perfectly smooth face. Using those few seconds as a distraction, Spike jumped off of the stool he was sitting on, sending it backwards into one of the broad-shouldered vampire's un-expecting stomach. The vampire fell backwards in a heap of metal and flesh, creating a sickening smacking sound as his head hit the tile floor.

"Hey!" shouted the second bloodthirsty vampire. Grabbing the blonde by the scruff of his neck, the beefy vamp threw him onto a nearby pool table. Picking up a pool cue left on the ground from a fleeing customer, the huge vamp stalked closer to the immobilized vampire on the green velvet table. "Now we do it my way." He lifted the stick above his head in a striking position but never got the chance. The cue ball that had been resting only mere inches from Spikes motionless hand, flew and connected squarely with the beefy vampires crotch.

Jumping off the wooden table, Spike grabbed two more pool balls out of the pockets. Slowly he made his way around the table and to the vampire that was wiggling around on the floor in pain. Lifting his right hand up in the air which held the eight ball, he brought it down with a nauseating thud repeatedly on the husky vamps face. Releasing his grip on the black ball now covered in blood and partially imbedded in the man's skull, Spike sauntered over to Thomas, who was finally picking himself up off the floor with much agony.

"Look what you did to my fucking face!" screamed Tom in outrage as he tried to shift into demonic form without much success.

"What's the matter Thomas? Can't handle a good old fashion bar fight?" laughed Spike as he came to stand within a foot of the bleeding vampire. "Ohh, you have something on your face," reaching his hand up, he pulled one of the larger shards of glass out of Thomas's left eyebrow. "got it," he snickered as he threw the piece of glass back at the man groaning in agony. "Now I want you to go back to Shantou and tell him…" his voice trailed off as he got closer to the injured vampire.

***

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," cooed the vampire as she stalked a figure that was backing further and further into the dark alley. "I won't hurt you," she said with a crook of her head as she took another step into the alleyway. "I just want to play a game of cat and… mouse." Her hand struck out around the victims neck, squeezing it with a vise like grip.

"Why do you run?" she asked in a childlike tone, three of her fingertips gently running down the victims cheek. "There is no escaping."

"Please? Please, let me go," whimpered the women as tears streaked out of her eyes. "Please, I won't tell," she pleaded again as she looked into green eyes.

"Of course you won't" the green eyes smiled back at her. They were kind and gentle, then cold and gold. The visage of her face contorted into something foul. Her once dull teeth were now yellow and jagged; the blood red lipstick that once hid them now turned into a sardonic snarl. "Scream."

The victim continued to look on in horror at the women's deformed face. The last words the redhead whispered to her, more of a demand then a request did not completely register in her overactive brain. She kept opening and closing her mouth as if she was trying to speak or maybe possibly scream. Either way the slight movement was causing great irritation to the female vampire.

"I said scream!" she hissed into the mortals face. Her teeth were clenched so tightly into a snarl that spit flew out onto the shaking woman's face. Seeing her own spit mingle with the woman's salty tears as they slid down her face, the vampire let out a crooked grin before slipping her tongue out of her mouth and running it up the woman's check.

"Willow, what did I tell you about playing with your food?" said a voice behind the two women.

"That it's fun," smiled the redhead, never turning to face her Sire. "Want some?" she asked, tilting the crying women's neck side ways, this time looking at the older vamp.

"No thanks poppet, I think I'll just watch you play," his voice was husky as he leaned up against a brick wall, watching as his childe lick the neck of the wiggling victim. His lips turned into a smile as he watched his childe sink her teeth first gently then roughly into the woman's delicate neck, sucking her dry until there was nothing left.

Letting her grip lose on the woman, Willow dropped the drained body to the trash filled floor as if the woman herself was a used napkin. Sauntering over to her Sire with a pout on her face, "She was no fun," Willow complained as she lent on the wall also. "She never screamed. All she did was look at me."

"That's okay pet," Spike said as he rested his head on top of Willow's. "I'll find you a yummy treat to play with."

"Will she scream?" asked Willow with puppy dog eyes as she tried to worm her way inside of Spike's jacket.

"Anything for you poppet."


	3. To Them These Streets Belong

Title: I Am Forever  
>Author: Vanessa<br>Rating: R for supernatural violence and language  
>Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Buffy characters just the ones i made up in my over active brain. This fic is AU.<br>Pairing: Willow/Tara  
>Summary: What if Jesse never died? What if Spike's role in Season three was totally different? What if Willow really did get turned into a vampire?<br>And what if Angel... well was still exactly the same? ... You would have my story!  
>Feedback: Yes! Pretty, pretty please!<p>

Chapter 3  
>(To Them These Streets Belong)<p>

11:15pm

"Yo, where is Willow?" asked Jesse as he took a sip of his soda. "I haven't heard from her since mid-May."

"Has anybody heard from Will?" asked Xander. "She hasn't called me all summer.

" No, but you know how she is," said Buffy as she took a seat next to Xander. "School starts tomorrow, she'll be there. Then we get to hear all about her wonderful summer in France and what she found there that took up all her time that she couldn't call us."

"You mean who," said Cordellia as she came to stand in front of the table the three friends were sitting at.

"I'm sorry Cordy, I didn't realize you were in this conversation," said Xander sarcastically to his ex-girlfriend.

"Whatever, dweeb. I just wanted to tell you Willow is back already…and by the looks of it," she looked over her shoulder to the dance floor. "She's moved on with her life and she really doesn't need you dorks anymore." Laughing, Cordellia walked away from the stunned friends.

"Xan, look," said Buffy, aimlessly pointing to a body on the dance floor.

"I'm looking," said Xander, drool practically falling out of his mouth as he took in Willow's new appearance.

"That can't be Willow," said Buffy, her brows knitting together.

"Oh I sure hope so," said Xander as he hoped off his chair and started to make his way to the dance floor.

"Oh me too," smiled Jesse as he watched Xander make his way to the redhead.

"Will, what's up! You don't write, you don't call," said Xander, coming to stand beside the leather clad redhead.

She gave him a once over, starting from his head to his feet. "Xander," she whispered out. The tone of her voice was different than usual but the fact that her hand was roaming across his chest made it hard for him to decipher that. "I've missed you Xander."

"I've missed you too Will," said Xander, his breath becoming shakier as her hand made bigger circles across his chest. "We … we all have," he hitched his thumb over his shoulder to indicate Buffy and Jesse.

"Buffy," she said with a sardonic smile. "I don't want to be here with Buffy, Xander."

"You…you don't?" he asked confused. Her hand was still lazily stroking his chest, even entering through the first few buttons on his shirt.

"No," she gave him a pout. "I want to go somewhere with you Xander. Just you." she continued to look into his eyes with a pout on her face.

"Umm...uhh," he looked back over at Buffy who was looking on in confusion with Jesse. "Yeah, sure Will. Let me just grab my jacket." He gave a quick smile to Willow, before backing up towards the table to grab his coat.

"Xander, what the hell is going on?" asked Buffy as she placed herself in front of the brown haired man.

"Uhh…we're leaving,' said Xander as he slipped his jacket on.

"Alright Xander," cackled Jesse as he gave his friend a high-five.

"Um…fine let me get my coat," said Buffy, stepping around Xander.

"No. Not you Buffy," said Xander looking down at the dirty, beer stained floor. "Me and Willow. We are leaving."

"What?" demanded Buffy.

"She wants … she wants to be with me," he said with a sheepish smile.

"Nice," Jesse said, a giant shit-eating grin on his face.

"Xander, I don't like this," Buffy warned. "Something's not right with her. She didn't even say hi to me."

"So what? That makes her evil or something!" yelled Xander. "You got some nerve Buffy."

"Xander please," begged the blonde.

"If you think there is something wrong then fallow," huffed Xander not liking what his friend was initiating. "That is what you do isn't it?"

Buffy just shook her head, not knowing what else to say. Jesse on the other hand couldn't wipe the smirk off his face as the image of Xander and Willow getting it on.

***

12:20am

"So Will, how was France?" asked Xander as he tried to keep up with Willow's powerful strides. "Like, did you see the tower thingy?"

"Here's good," she said as she came to a stop outside of a deserted storefront. "Get in."

"It's kinda dark in there Will, are you sure?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. He tried to peer into the store but all that looked back was darkness. "Willow I think this is a bad idea. We should go."

She took a step closer to her childhood friend, loving the way the aroma of fear was washing off of him. "Get in," she repeated, a hint of irritation showing.

"Nah Will, I'm going to go back and find Buffy," he took a step away from the redhead but didn't get very far.

"No, why don't you stay," said Spike as he jumped down from the landing behind Xander.

"Willow?" Xander asked, the fear in his eyes was palpable. He called out her name again, this time even shakier as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "Willow?"

"Hush Xander," Smiled Willow as she watched Spike seize him by the back of the head. "I always wanted a brother," she giggled as she and her Sire both shifted into their demonic faces.

"WILL!" he screamed as he watched his best friends face transform into a being they have been killing for the past few years. "Willow, please no…we were… we are friends." he begged.

"Bored now," she said in a childlike tone as she advanced on the crying teen.

"I believe he said no," came another voice that was all too familiar. The figure jumped off the fire escape, knocking Willow over in the process.

"Angelus," snarled Spike as he threw Xander aside like a bag of trash. "Still help the innocent I see."

"Xander get out of here," yelled Angel as he tried to keep both Spike and a dazed Willow in his line of sight. "Go find Giles."

"Yeah yeah go," Spike waved away the boy. "You weren't much to look at anyways. Don't know why Willow picked you," he chuckled as he and Angel circled around each other.

"Why her?" Angel inquired as he took a quick glance at the sobering redhead.

"Why not her?" Spike asked back. "Look at her…she's beautiful," he let out another hyena laugh when Angel began to growl at his remark.

"You knew who she was," yelled Angel. "You knew what she meant to people. To her friends!"

"To Buffy?" asked Willow coming to stand behind a astonished Angel. He swirled around to look at her, his dark blue blazer twirling in the nights air. "Hi Angel," she gave him a sweet smile, showing off her canine teeth before moving to stand near Spike.

"Look what you created Spike," said Angel with a sad shake of his head. "You turned a pure innocent soul into a monster."

"Wasn't I one of those once?" He waited a few seconds before adding. "An innocent. Now I'm one of you Angelus, and I have only you to thank."

"Spike, I was a monster then…," he started.

"And a monster I shall ever be," growled Spike as he launched himself at his grandsire. Both fists flew in a speed of fury, connecting squarely with Angel's jaw. Grabbing his grandsire by the lapels of his jacket, Spike slightly lifted the heavier man off the ground before slamming his forehead into his nose. His next move wasn't as fortunate as Angel's hand wrapped around his own in mid swing. Slamming his other muscular hand into Spikes chest, the blonde vampire rolled backwards until he was resting at Willow's feet.

"My turn," grinned Willow, as she leaped over Spike's body, her leather duster floating upwards with the wind.

"Willow," Angel warned as he took a defensive stance to guard himself against the fiery redhead. He planted his feet shoulder length apart and slightly bent his knees to wait for the oncoming attack. "I don't want to hurt you," he protested as he balled up his fists.

"And what makes you think," smirked Willow as she removed her jacket off her alabaster skin, "that I won't hurt you?" She gently tossed the leather garment onto a nearby crate. Before the leather coat even settled, the redhead approached the older vampire.

The precision in which she threw her punches left little to no time for Angel to regroup. With great determination she threw another right hook, connecting with Angel's left cheek bone before dropping down and sweeping the legs out from underneath the bigger vampire. With a loud thud, the world-renowned Angelus landed on his back in the dirt ridded street with his great grandchilde hovering over him.

"Bored," was the single word that escaped through her blood stained red lips before she viciously kicked her great grandsire in the side. The sickening sound of ribs cracking drifted to Spike's ears, where he sat on a tipped over trash can, watching his childe strike down his arrogant grandsire.

"Angel," Spike said his name in a sad pathetic tone as he walked over to the beaten man. Bending at the knee's so that he could look down at his beaten predecessor, "How does it feel to get your ass kicked by a four month old fledgling?" With a devilish grin, Spike grasped a handful of Angel's gelled hair, yanking him off the ground by the roots. "Willow dear, Find a piece of wood," smiled Spike as he pushed Angel, his face bloody and bruised up against a rough textured brick wall.

"Let him go," said a voice panting from behind both Spike and Willow.

"About time," grinned Willow as she turned around to face the Slayer, her golden eyes and sharp teeth gleaming in the darkness. "Been waiting for you Buffy."

"Willow, what the fuck happened to you?" asked Buffy as she took another step closer to the redhead.

"Daddy," smiled Willow as she took a quick glance over her shoulder at her Sire.

"Eww, that is just gross," said Jesse who had remained silent and hidden behind Buffy for the duration of the time.

Willow just growled and gnashed her teeth together to issue a warning towards Jesse. The snarling sound caused Jesse to shriek in shock and raise a sculptured wooden cross with a shaking hand, hoping the beast that wore his friends face would back up.

"Jesse, stay there," warned Buffy as she blocked him from the snarling vampire. "Wait for Xander and Giles."

"Oh the boy size snack is coming back," grinned Spike as he dropped Angel to the ground. For good measure he gave his grandsire another kick to the stomach before turning to stand next to Willow. "Buffy is it?" asked Spike as he carefully sauntered closer to the Slayer. "Why don't you hand us over that one," he gestured towards the black-haired male who was desperately holding up the cross to keep the vampires away "and I'll trade you for this pathetic excuse of a vampire."

"How about you leave," snapped Buffy in outrage. "Before I kill you."

"Oh such a funny Buffy," laughed Willow as she half circled the Slayer. "Always so funny, always so delicious," her glazed over eyes stared at the slayer as her pink supple tongue slipped out between her blood red lips, moistening the dry cracked flesh. "I wonder if you will moan and scream the way I always imagined you would," her monotone voice sent chills down the Slayers spine, as her cruel gaze never wavered off the wiry blonde. "…care to find out?"

With cat like reflexes, Buffy bounced onto the balls of her feet while grabbing a stake from the waist band of her pants. "Jesse, if anything happens to me I want you to run," Buffy said to the shaking man standing a few steps behind her. Casting a quick glance to the ground to see the condition Angel was in, she knew she would be all alone in this fight.

"Oh yea him," Spike smirk as he notice the Slayer looking at his grandsire. "He's not going to be able to help you." If possible his golden eye's seemed to shine even brighter at seeing the crestfallen look cross over the Slayers face. "That's not a problem for you know, is it love?"

With a frustrated growl caught deep in her throat, Buffy lounged herself at the platinum blonde haired vampire. Catching him off guard, the two creatures of the night flipped over one another as they rolled around on the trash littered floor.

Willow looked down at her Sire and once best friend with disgust on her face, as she watched the two tussles around in filth. Looking back up from the unimpressive duel, she leisurely ran her eyes around the deserted street before resting them once again on Jesse. Giving the quivering boy a wicked smile, she was satisfied when it sent him clattering backwards into the nearest brick wall. Removing her gaze from off the boy and onto her Sire, she decided to help him out in killing the Slayer.

With the bleach blonde vamp pinned to the floor, Buffy pulled out a second stake from her jacket, having lost the first one sometime during their fight. Looking down into the vampire's bloody face, she noticed that he hadn't lost his smirk from earlier. Deciding that she was going to do something about it she let loose with a few quick jabs, some to the nose, other's to the eyes. Lifting her hand again, she raised the stake above her shoulder in a striking position, lined up with the still grinning vampire's heart. Just as she was about to end his life a sharp kick connected with the side of her head, the prickling sensation running down her neck and the ringing in her ears sent her toppling over sideways.

"Hi Buff, did you forget about me?" chided Willow as she leant over a dazed Buffy. "Did you really think I was just gonna let you stake my Sire?" With an angry growl Willow let loose with her left foot, kicking ferociously into Buffy's ribs. "Did you think Daddy was gonna let you stake him that easily?" Another vicious kick, this time to her hips. "And did you think…boy," Willow said as she turned around in a flash, grasping Jesse's arm in a vice like grip, the one that was holding the stake. "That I didn't hear you?" With a maddening smile that would put the Joker to shame, she stared at the boy while she used her other hand to grip Jesse's neck. "What makes you think I won't kill you?"

"Will," Jesse tried to choke out through her tight grip.

"Speak up boy, you're wasting my time," she said as she shook his head as if he was a jibber jabber doll.

"Will, easy," reprimanded Spike. "Remember what happened last time." Brushing the mud and caked on ripped paper off of his clothes, Spike walked over to the fallen Slayer to see she had her eyes closed and her mouth half open with slight pants coming out. "Oh look the Slayer's in pain," he said in a happy tone, if it was possible a tear probably would have slipped from his eye. With a slight movement of his foot he nudged the Slayers shoulder to gauge her reaction. Noticing the deep intake of breath at the slight movement, Spike did it again and again. As his foot went to connect with her shoulder for the fourth time, the slumped over figure of Angel spoke up.

"Leave her alone," he chocked out as he raised himself into a slightly sitting/leaning position on the floor.

"Ohh Angelus, old boy, you woke up," grinned Spike as he stepped on Buffy's stomach to walk over to Angel. As his hand went down to grab at Angel's jacket collar, the brown haired vamp grabbed his pale wrist. "Ahh!" He shouted in pain as Angel twisted his frail wrist.

"Let him go!"

"What?" said both Spike and Angel as they looked behind them, staring at the figure cloaked in darkness.

The man standing in the dark alleyway stepped forward, seven vampires fallowing close behind him. "Let him go," the voice said again. As he spoke his image became perfectly viewable to those standing in the deserted street.

"Thomas," Spike growled as he yanked his hand away from Angel, the older vamp wasn't paying him much attention anymore anyways.

"Spike?" Questioned Willow as she walked closer to her Sire, Jesse still held tight in her grip. As Willow watched her Sire glare at the other vampire with the badly cut up face she decided it was time for them to make their departure. "Well Angel, I think it is time for us to leave," with that said she kicked Jesse in the stomach, propelling the boy into the brown haired man's weak arms. As the boy flew from her grasp, she and Spike made a mad dash down the road to try and escape from the newest arrivals.

"Get them!" Shouted Thomas as four of his men went after Willow and Spike and the other three stayed to finish off Angel, Jesse, and the fallen Slayer.

***

3:17am

The scuffle that broke out outside of the abandon storefront showed Angel and Jesse trying to defend a dazed and confused Buffy from three unruly vampires.

"Jesse, we just need to hold them off till reinforcement comes," barked Angel as he shoved back an advancing vampire.

"Okay, whatever you say," squeaked out the petrified boy.

***

3:30am

"Ahh, these bleeding buggers are still fallowing our tail," shouted Spike to Willow as he jumped over an overturned trash can.

"Who are these guys?" She questioned as she looked over her shoulder to spot three burly vamps tossing aside the trashcans as they continued to pursue them, a forth one not far behind.

"They're Shantou's followers. They're after you," snapped Spike as he grasped a wooden crate leaning up against the wall and chucked it at a tattooed covered vampire.

"Me?" The redhead asked as she too found something to throw at them.

"Yes. You are the childe among childe that he has been looking for. You were supposed to bring him unspeakable power."

"Oh," she uttered before coming to a dead stop.

"Willow, are you nuts!" yelled Spike, his eyes growing wide.

"Done running," she drowned out in her sinister voice. Grabbing the closest vampire by his ripped tattered clothing, she heaved his heavy load over her head and straight into the overstuffed green dumpster beside her. "Who's next?" She asked of the three remaining vampires.

"You're a dumb git sometimes," chided Spike, coming to stand beside his childe who was facing down the tattooed vampire. "A real dumb git," he added when he noticed the crowbar the husky demon held.

"Shantou's going to reward me big for bringing you to him," husked out the broot all the while pointing his index finger at the redhead.

"Yeah well Shantou promised a lot of things," nodded Spike as he tried to provoke the vampire into doing something stupid.

"Leno, Slug, get this shit head," the tattooed covered thug order, pointing his crowbar at Spike. "I got dibs on Red."

"You got it Keith," shouted back one of the vamps.

**********

Hoped you all liked it!


	4. The Taste Of Red

Title: I Am Forever  
>Author: Vanessa<br>Rating: R for supernatural violence and language  
>Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Buffy characters just the ones i made up in my over active brain. This fic is AU.<br>Pairing: Willow/Tara  
>Summary: What if Jesse never died? What if Spike's role in Season twothree was totally different? What if Willow really did get turned into a vampire? And what if Angel... well was still exactly the same? ... You would have my story!  
>Feedback: Yes! Pretty, pretty please!<p>

Chapter 4  
>(The Taste Of Red)<p>

3:31am

"What no introductions?" Questioned Spike as he watched the two beefed up vampires rush up to him. Stopping their swift attack in bewilderment, Leno and Slug looked at Spike in what seemed like confusion. "Go on, introduce yourselves. I'm Spike," he said, sticking out his right hand for a handshake.

"Leno," said the darker skinned vampire as he too went to go shake Spike's hand. Upon making contact with the bleach blonde's hand, Spike just shook his head at the amateur move. Gripping Leno's left hand in a tight embrace, Spike used his own left hand to grab the man's shirt collar and threw him at his un-expecting partner.

"You guys are bloody dumb," hollered Spike as he used his steal toe leather boats to stomp down on Leno's right hand. "Tell me something," he inquired, as he bent down to remove the rings off Leno's fingers before braking each one individually. As the demons screams grew loader, Spike's pressure on the wrist and fingers grew stronger. "What big bad do you know of asks for introductions?" Releasing the crippled hand he made his way over to Slug who was just starting to come around. "Morning sunshine!"

"Fucking bastard!" spat the slightly chubby and bald headed vampire. "You'll pay for that! I swear by all things right in this world, Master Shantou will see to it that you will never see the light of a full moon again. You will never again get to feel a warm body in your arms. You will never again get to even drink a drop of blood for the wronging you have done to our great Master." 

"Oh my fucking god, shut up!" shouted Spike, but the nagging voice of the creature named Slug continued on. With great irritation building up inside of him, Spike scurried around the trash littered street for something to destroy the annoying demon with. Finding a wooden office chair, the mesh stitching torn to pieces resting near a few box's labeled free, Spike yanked off one of the chair's legs before marching back over to Slug.

"You mate, you are what gives us bloke's a bad name," snarled Spike before plunging the stake deep trough Slugs un-beating heart, his ashes splashing upwards into Spike's mouth and nose, the rest over onto his partner Leno.

***

3:30am

"I'm gonna have great pleasure in bring you to the Master," said the Tattooed covered vampire, the smirk on his face evidence enough that he was going to get rewarded immensely.

"And I'm going to have great pleasure in gutting you," deadpanned Willow, the slight upturn of her lips indicating that she had no concern in this fight what so ever. "First I'm going to break your toes," she stated as she looked down, cleaning the dirt out from under her fingernails. "And then I'm going to shatter your left kneecap. Once I'm finished with that, I'm gonna jam that crowbar of yours through your eye socket, straight through your skull."

"That's it little girl," growled the larger vamp, charging the redhead with the crowbar raised high above his head. "Fuck the master, your dead now!" As he stomped closer to the redhead, his boots thudding on the pavement as if he weighed a thousand pounds, Willow stood stock still.

When the heavy broot was within seconds of reaching her, Willow dropped to a crouching position so that the tattooed covered buffoon went sailing over her hunched back. Raising her head over her right shoulder, she watched as the vampire skidded to a stop on his face. With a mischievous look on her own face, Willow swiftly pushed herself off the pavement and walked over to a pile of lose bricks laying on the ground near a few overstuffed garbage bags. Picking up one of the bricks while twirling it around on her palm, she started walking back towards the howling vampire who was missing a good portion of skin on his forehead and left cheek.

Whistling a unidentifiable tune, Willow lent down to untie one of Keith's black boots. When the bulky vamp tried to struggle and get up, she used her own boot, pressed up against his throat to hold him in place. Once his foot was completely bare she picked up the brick once again. Showing the rough textured concrete block to the struggling demon for a few seconds, making sure she got his attention, she then turned her stomach slightly and slammed the block into the vampire's bare foot.

"AHHH!" Keith screamed in complete and utter agony as he felt and heard the bones breaking in his foot. "Stop, stop!" he pleaded when he saw Willow bringing the brick back down to his mangled foot again. "I'm sorry. Please, just stop." He begged again when he noticed there was barely any flesh left on his foot, the phalanges of all his toes were crushed in and his big toe was bent sideways at an odd angle.

"What did I promise next?" asked Willow, whipping the blood off her hands onto her leather pants.

"What?" Keith gasped out.

"What did I promise next?" Willow asked again as she bent down to pick up Keith's abandoned crowbar. "Oh yes, your kneecap." With that said she swung at his slightly raised knee as if she was swinging at a golf ball. When she heard a sickening pop she let out a slight chuckle and a leisurely grin before swinging the crowbar again at the banged up knee.

Catching something out of the corner of her eye, "uhmm, wait right here," Willow said to the dazed and crippled vampire as she walked away from him. Walking up to the green dumpster that she had deposited a vampire into earlier on in the fight. "Hey there," she said in a cheery voice as she leaned against the trash receptacle, placing the crowbar by her side.

"Your mine," he hissed as he peeled rotten food and grungy clothes off of him in order to get out of the trash repository. As he was about to hop out of the big metal bin he notice the redhead pick up something unidentifiable off the floor. "Bitch," he cursed at her as he hoped to the floor. "Any last words?"

"Yeah. Hold this," she said as she grabbed one of his hands with her own and with her other jabbed an eight inch piece of jagged wood through his palm. Turning around she notice Keith trying to stumble his way towards her, the small switch blade in his hands he must have gotten from one of his many loose-fitting pockets lining his pants. Rotating her head from side to side on her shoulders as if trying to work out a kink, she waited until Keith was in the right position before bending down and retrieving the crowbar.

Twirling the crowbar on the tips off her fingers as if the heavy metal was a baton, she stalked closer to the injured vampire. "And know for my final debut," Willow drawled out in a snarky manner. Raising the crowbar so that the straight edge of the object was pointing towards Keith, she broke out into a sprint. Her legs pumping full blast and her right arm poised over her shoulder like a Spartan warrior, Willow waited until she was within exact distance of the wounded vamp before plunging the flattened end of the tool through his eye like promised. "Taah daah!" she sung out, laughing in a crazy manner.

"Will," Spike yelled over to her, wiping the dust of Leno off his jacket. "Are you gonna finish these two rejects off or am I gonna have too." He moved over to the young vampire who had the piece of wood sticking out of his hand. "And what happened here?" he asked of the quaking vamp who was trying in vain to remove the splintered piece of wood.

"She uh…she…,"he spluttered not making any sense.

"Mate look," clucked Spike. With his hand outstretched, palm down over the jutting piece of wood, he slammed it down. With his abrupt force he slammed the piece of wood right through the vamps hand, sending splinters and blood flying everywhere.

"Thank you, tha-" before the words could be finished the vampire evolved into a pill of dust.

"Oh no problem chum," smiled Spike as he waved his hand back and forth in front of him to clear away the ashes. Slipping the makeshift stake he made out of the chair leg back into his pocket, Spike walked over to Willow where she was holding down Keith's head with her boot.

"uhh, muhh…guhh" gurgled Keith as Willow pulled on the flat edge of the steel bar, making the curved side hook even further into the exposed eye socket. Placing more pressure on the back of Keith's head, Willow pulled even firmer on the tool making the bent side sink farther into the man's skull, twisting the steel beam until she felt the twitching stop and demon underneath her become stock still.

"Willow, that is disgusting," Spike said with a grimace on his face as he bent down to check out the exiting wound in Keith's head. "Good job!"

"What shall we do with him?" asked Willow, looking down at the immobilized vampire in disgust.

"Leave him. If Thomas doesn't find him then the sun will," smirked Spike, starting to walk off.

"Fuck!" shouted Willow startling her Sire. "I forgot my jacket," she yelled in frustration while looking down, only then realizing that she wasn't wearing her leather duster.

"Forget it, I'll get you a new one," Spike waved it off as he watched his childe sulk about her coat. "Now are you ready to leave, the suns going to be making its way soon." He started walking once again Willow close behind him. "Oh and pet," he turned around to the redhead who still had a frown etched on her face. "Wipe your hands. Your dripping blood and we don't need no extra company."

Looking down at her hands covered in her enemy's blood, she decided to lick it off instead of wiping them onto her already ruined leather pants. As she was licking away the last few traces of blood on her finger tips she couldn't help but mumble out to Spike one more time. "I can't believe I forgot my fucking jacket!"

***  
>5:23am<p>

"Uh, c-can y-you tell m-me how to get t-to SunnyDale C-campus?" asked Tara, stopping on the second step of the bus stairs.

"What do I look like, a fucking road map? I'm a Loop Bus bus driver. I drive you from point A to point B," said the disgruntled balding man who looked like he was in his mid-fifties. Upon seeing the distressed look on the blondes face he decided to help her out. "Look, you go down this block," he pointed to a dimly lit street, "travel down there for three blocks. Take a left onto Elms street, and then go down four blocks. After that take another left. That should do it little lady, it should be right there." He gave her a glaring look, daring her to ask another question.

"T-thanks," Tara stuttered as she bounded down the stairs, the bus doors closing quickly behind her.


	5. Elms Street

[url=/][img].[/img][/url]

Chapter 5  
>(Elms Street)<p>

3:17am

"Giles look," panted Xander as he pointed out the group of people fighting off in the corner.

"Dear lord," Giles proclaimed as he noticed the huddled figure of Buffy on the floor, Angle and Jesse standing guard around her. "Xander let's go!" With a burst of speed he did not think he could have muster a few seconds ago, Giles ran the last few yards towards the brawl.

"Angel, we're here," Xander shouted out as he jumped on the back of a gangly looking vampire who was getting to close to Jesse. "Jesse…Jesse, stake him!" he shrieked tossing a stake to the boy, the vampire underneath him starting to spin around in circles in order to get the newcomer off his back.

"Angel," Giles said as he rushed up beside the demon with a soul, brandishing a cross to ward off unwanted advances from other vampires. "Where's Willow?" There was a dreary tone in his voice, as if he was afraid that she had already been slain.

"She left…with Spike." His eyes smoldering with hatred for the aforementioned man. "You know what," growled Angel, reaching out towards the nearest vampire, "I've had enough of this."

***

5:30am

"T-three b-block's," Tara whispered out to herself as she walked a few feet into the dimly lit street that the bus driver pointed to. The duffle bag that she had carried onto the bus with her, partially filled with clothes, money, and school supplies was held tightly to her side. "G-good I-idea Tara. W-walk three b-blocks down a d-dimly lit s-street in a t-town you don't k-know w-without a f-flashlight." she reprimanded herself as she rubbed her arms, the chill of the night time air working its way into her flesh.

3:36am

"Xander keep him still," hollered Jesse as he held the stake up with both hands.

"Okay, I'll try," Xander said in a sarcastic manner as he tried desperately to keep his arms gripped around the vampires thin neck.

"Thomas," barked out Angel. "This is enough, call off your men." At the sound of his load roaring voice, everybody in the street stopped what they were doing.

"And what right do you have telling me what to do old man?" remarked Tom, walking forward to stand his ground in front of Angel.

"As your grandsire I demand you to back down," Angel hissed, rearranging the vampire he just grabbed into a headlock.

"Just because you sired Drusilla and she is my mother, does not make you my Grandsire," tisked Tom, his British accent coming out full force as he shook his head at the brown eyed vamp. "You mean jackshit to me Angelus! You are an abomination to our kind. You," he spit out venomously, "are not even fit to wipe the gum off the bottom of my shoes. The great Master Shantou is my Grandsire, you're a piece of filth." He spat out in outrage.

"You're an arrogant prick you know that," snarled Angel, digging his fingernails into the vamps neck in his arm until he drew blood. After a few moments he finally let the straggly vampire go, throwing the demon to the ground.

"Well yes that may be so," said Tom as he threw his hands around in an exaggerated fashion. "But lucky for you, the suns coming up and I really need to find that brother of mine." Snapping his fingers, two of the three remaining vampires started to back up towards him

"Uhh…Tom?" Questioned the slim vampire with Xander still on his back. "What do I do with the kid?"

"Do you wanna handle it or shall I?" smiled Thomas, licking his teeth that were extremely sharp and tinted yellow. The gleam in his eye showing his murderess way and that he wasn't joking with the older vampire.

"Xander, get down," ordered Angel, never taking his own golden eyes off of his second arrogant grandchilde. If anything, this one was even more annoying than the first.

"Well I hate to fight and run," grinned Thomas as he shifted slowly and what seemed very painfully back into his human form. "But we really need to get going. Catch you around Angelus." With another snap of his fingers, the three remaining vampires including himself took off down the street.

***

4:52am

"Buffy, come on," said Angel, bending down to pick up the badly beaten Slayer.

"Mom," Buffy groaned out. "I told her I'd be home early."

"Alright I'll get you home," whispered Angel, his mouth resting lightly by her ear.

"What shall we do with that?" Xander asked, pointing to Willow's leather jacket resting on a crate nearby.

"Leave it," rasped out Buffy, lifting her head off of Angel's chest. "Let the rats eat it."

"Buff?" Jesse said, an astonished look crossing his face. "It's Will's.."

"That's not our friend anymore," Buffy said, placing her head back down onto Angel's chest, a single tear escaping her eye. "Willow's gone."

"She's quite right," agreed Giles, removing his glasses and giving them a clean with a handkerchief from his pocket. "Our Willow is gone. What we are left with is a demon that must be disposed of."

Xander and Jesse both looked down at the ground. Neither of them liking what they were hearing but agreeing that it was the right course of action to take.

***

5:48am

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Spike shouted as the beginning beams of sunlight started to hit his head. Lifting his duster over the pale flesh of his neck, Spike chased after his Childe who had just dove into their crypt. "Ahh!" He screeched as he ran through the doorframe of his crypt, the sun just peeking above the horizon behind him. Raising a skin cracked hand to the back of his neck, he felt blacken skin flake away as blisters started to form. "Fucking Thomas!" he hissed as he looked over to find his childe leaning against a dust covered tomb, snickering at his displeasure.

"What are you laughing at," he snarled as he walked closer towards her, grabbing harshly at one of the two bottles of hard liquor she hefted out of the ossuary.

"Don't be such a baby Spike," said Willow as she poured Brandy on the burnt off flesh covering the back of her glossy red arm. With a grimace she gritted her teeth, the alcohol causing a burning sensation on the blisters. "Son of a bitch," she hissed out with a stomp of her foot.

"Oh, whose the baby know?" Spike chuckled, lifting the bottle of Whiskey up to his lips for a quick sip before walking away.

"Fuck off." Willow growled at the retreating form of her Sire. Bringing the bottle to her mouth, she took a long chug of the bitter liquid, getting ready to pour the beverage onto her next blistering wound.

***

5:35am

"Elms street…Elm's s-street," Tara repeated to herself over and over again as she looked for the aforementioned street sign. "W-where the h-heck is Elm's street?" she asked out load, the heat of her voice mixed with the cold night air making a mask around her head.

Hugging the light blue duffle bag closer to her side, Tara slowly started to inch her way into the nearest alley, hoping, maybe that the unnamed side street was indeed the one she was looking for. Shuffling further into the dimly lit street, Tara couldn't help but to shutter at the cold gust of wind blowing between the rundown buildings. Running her hands up and down he arms to try and ward off the cold Tara walked further along, stopping every couple of steps to blow some hot air into the cup of her palms. As she made it even deeper into the faintly lit ally, a reflection caught off the flickering overhead light caught the blonde's attention, making her gasp and jump back.


	6. Shadows

Title: I Am Forever  
>Author: Vanessa<br>Rating: R for supernatural violence and language  
>Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Buffy characters just the ones i made up in my over active brain. This fic is AU.<br>Pairing: Willow/Tara  
>Summary: What if Jesse never died? What if Spike's role in Season three was totally different? What if Willow really did get turned into a vampire?<br>And what if Angel... well was still exactly the same? ... You would have my story!  
>Feedback: Yes! I would love your feedback!<p>

Note: the first latin word means "Catch Light" the second one is "Illuminate"

Chapter 6  
>(Shadows)<p>

5:40am

The constant flickering of the light from above sent a orange luminescent glow onto the unmoving object in the darkened corner. With a hesitant step forward, Tara proceeded to check out what caused her to jump back in fright only seconds before. "H-hello?" she shouted out to the figure shrouded in darkness. "C-can y-you hear me?" She took another step forward before stopping completely.

With a rushed hand she made quick work of the zipper on her duffle bag, opening it in a flash. Digging her hand around hastily for a item, all the while never moving her gaze off of the unmoving shadow. Adverting her eyes from the silhouette for a few seconds, the blonde dropped to her knees bringing the duffle bag with her. In a frantic search for something only she knew would save her from a place that seemed as tainted as this alleyway, Tara started tossing all of her clothes out onto the dirty street in search for a much needed item. 'Something wasn't right' she told herself as she continued to toss one article of clothing after another over her shoulder until her hand connected with what she was seeking.

Springing upwards back to her feet, Tara held out a small golden crucifix, chest high. With a cold gulp of air that was lodged in her throat, Tara took one more hesitant step forward. "C-come o-out!" she demanded, though her stutter and feeble tone could not have made a five year old obey her. "I-I know m-magic, I-I'm w-warning y-you!"

Even with her treat, the shadow remained emotionless, casing the blonde to shutter in fear. "Reprehendo lux lucis," she whispered out, her left hand raised out in front of her where a ball of light started to form. With a slight shake of her hand, the small glowing light that emerged from the center of her left palm flew out towards the dark shadow. When nothing happened, a quizzical look crossed over the blondes beautiful features, her forehead wrinkling in puzzlement.

***

7:52am

"Find me something to eat," growled out Tom to one of his lackeys as he sunk further into the sewer. The beginning beams of sunlight streaming through the manhole covers causing him to get close and personal with the green slimy walls.

"But-but Tom…," rebutted one of the flunkies as he squinted up into the harsh light from above. "It's morning!"

"I'm not stupid you idiot!" snarled Tom, daring to only step an inch away from the slime leaking wall. "Find me a rat or something."

"Yes…yes Tom," said a different vampire as he jumped through the bright beam of light to get to the other side of the tunnel, his skin sizzling where the sun touched it. Following the more subordinate vampire, the one who talked back previously decided to follow suit, soon joined by two others.

"I'm surrounded by assholes," grumbled Thomas as he lent his head back into the leaky goop.

***

5:42am

"Reprehendo lux lucis," she said again, this time in a steadier voice. However the bright ball of light went out in a puff of smoke as soon as it got close to the shadow. "W-what the hell!" Taking a few determined steps forward, Tara walked towards the shadow, left armed raised and ready in case anything was to jump out at her. "Illustro," she shouted out, poising her hand upwards towards the flickering light above. With a pop the overhead light erupted, illuminating the once semi lit alleyway in nothing but light. With an audible chuckle and a shake of her head, the blonde took a determined step forwards, towards what she once thought was a threat. With the mirth of a chuckle still on her breath, Tara lent over the dismantle crate and picked up a clumped together leather jacket. Shacking out the rumpled material, the blonde looked at the black patent leather fabric with a keen interest before draping the small knee length jacket over her shoulders for warmth.

**Sorry it's so short. Hope to have another one up soon. Hope you all liked it. Tell me what you think!**


	7. Here Comes The

Title: I Am Forever  
>Author: Vanessa<br>Rating: R for supernatural violence and language  
>Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Buffy characters just the ones i made up in my over active brain. This fic is AU.<br>Pairing: Willow/Tara  
>Summary: What if Jesse never died? What if Spike's role in Season three was totally different? What if Willow really did get turned into a vampire?<br>And what if Angel... well was still exactly the same? ... You would have my story!  
>Feedback: Yes! I would love your feedback!<p>

Chapter 7

7:29am

"Oh he's in the bloody closet you poof!" Spike yelled at the T.V. with a slur. The bottle of Whiskey he held in his right hand getting flung around animatedly. "Ahh, don't go in there you stupid wanker," he continued to curse out at the screen, leaning forward in his ripped easy boy recliner until he was practically inches away from the dust covered television set.

Sitting behind him on one of the two tombs, Willow watched her Sire through exasperated eyes. Lifting the half empty bottle of Brandy to her lips, she continued to watch her Sire make an ass of himself. After about an hour of watching Spike scream drunkenly at the TV screen, Willow hoped off the stone slate of the gravestone and walked over to the ladder protruding out of the ground in the back of the crypt. Yanking Spike's leather jacket of the hook on the wall, she shrugged the overly large black calfskin jacket onto her thin frame before climbing down the stairs leading to SunnyDale's underground tunnels.

***

6:00am

"Xander, lay her on the couch," said Giles as he rushed to the kitchen to grab some ice. "Jessie, can you check on Angel?"

Xander struggled feebly with the weight of the Slayer in his arms as he trudged his way over to the sunken hunter green living room couch. Plopping the blonde none to gently down onto the couch, he shook his arms out as the muscles in his biceps started to tense. Dropping to his knees, Xander hovered slightly above Buffy, placing his hand on her forehead to gauge her temperature. "Giles! Hurry up with that ice!"

"What's going on down here?" Asked Joyce, clamoring down the staircase. "Buffy," she gasped, coming to a complete holt at seeing her daughters banged up form laying limply on the couch, her friend leaning over her in a caring manner. "Xander, what's going on?"

"Joyce," Xander said, turning around on his knees to stare at the older women. "Willow…Buffy… Willow…vampire," he said all with a shake of his head. "Giles," he pointed to the Englishmen who was walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh Joyce, good your still home," Giles said with a tight lipped smile as he wrapped a washcloth around an icepack. Walking further into the living room, Giles sat on the edge of the couch, placing the icepack on the severest of Buffy's bruises before turning his gaze once more to Mrs. Summers. "We had a slight run in with some vampires tonight I must admit."

"So I can see," Joyce said with distress, looking from her groggy daughter to the two sweaty men. "Where are Willow and Jessie?"

Xander and Giles gave each other knowing looks. Looks saying 'I don't want to be the one to tell her the bad news.' Removing his wire rimmed glasses from off the bridge of his nose; Giles started polishing them with the white handkerchief he had in his pocket. "Willow, umm… Willow was," before he could finish his sentence Jesse came running into the room shouting something about Angel.

"We need peroxide," Jesse hollered as he bolted into the room. "The skin on the back of his neck keeps peeling off." Noticing the sober face of all those present in the room, Jesse quickly stopped talking. "What?" he asked.

"I was telling Joyce about Willow," Said Giles, putting the glasses back onto his nose.

"Oh," said Jesse, coming to stand beside Joyce.

"What happened to Willow?" She asked, frustrated that it was taking them so long to tell her what happened to her daughter's best friend.

"Willow's dead!" shouted Xander, tears leaking down his cheek. Jumping up from his kneeling position on the floor, the brunette marched out of the room leaving the other three in stunned silence.

"What?" gasped Joyce, not wanting to believe what she just heard.

"I'm afraid so." Giles nodded, trying to avoid their gazes. "She… she was turned."

"How long ago?" she asked, her voice growing shaky as she fell in an un-ladylike manner into the nearest chair.

"Too long," growled out Jesse, he to standing up and stomping out of the room.

***

9:12am

"Thank you for shopping at the Magic Box, hope you come again," said an overly cheery voice to a retreating form as it exited the shop. The bell jingled with excitement as the door opened and closed back into its original origin. Turning around the shopkeeper walked back to the register, picking up a few trinkets on the way to be price checked.

"Wooh, how did you get in here?" asked the women in shock, as a dyed pink rabbits foot slipped threw her fingers, dropping to the ground. She looked to the back of the shop, in search to see if there were any other customers.

"I came in through the back," Willow said coolly as she traced the tip of her index finger across the top of the glass counter. "The door was unlocked."

"Umm… is there… is there anything I can help you with?" asked the shopkeeper. The women standing before her obviously making her uneasy. She shifted from one foot to the next as she stared at the pale skinned redhead, waiting for her response.

"Actually," said Willow, as she started to disrobe the bulky jacket from off of her slim shoulders. "I do have something in mine." Peeling the black coat all the way off, so that it pooled around her feet like a puddle of death, Willow looked up at the middle aged women with a cocky smile. "I'm searching for something rare."

"I'm afraid I'm going to need more information than that," stated the women, backing up a little as she noticed the redheads sinister stare. "What…what are you doing?" she questioned as she noticed the pale women role up the sleeves to her gothic Victorian style satin red shirt.

"Trying not to make a mess," she said in a dead pan voice, backing the women up even further into the store. Once the shopkeeper was pressed up against a wall, Willow reached out with incredible speed, ceasing the back of the women's neck and forcing it upright. "Now hush," she cooed, shifting into her game face.

"Oh my god, oh my god," repeated the women over and over again as she looked into the beasts yellow eyes. "Oh my god help me."

"God can't do nothing for you now," laughed Willow as she held the shaking women by the neck with one hand. With the other she started to caress her preys face and arms in a sick sardonic manner. "You should be praying to me," she said with a tilt of her head. "To make it quick. To not turn you. To not torture and maim your body like I have done to so many others." She watched as the shopkeeper started to cry uncontrollably. "But then again, maybe your God," she snarled the last word out in hatred. "will actually do something this time. Maybe, according to him," she pressed closer to the shaking women's body, raising a prying finger to the ceiling. "you actually are worth saving."

"Please," she pleaded, tears and spit mingling together on her face. "I have a family…two daughters."

"Good!" Willow said in a pleasing tone. Before the women could say anything else, she stuck her razor sharp teeth into the women's silky smooth flesh, drawing blood out with ferocity.

***

9:33am

"This sucks," said Xander as he fixed himself a third cup of coffee.

"Yea," said Jesse, looking down into his own mug of partially drank black coffee. "You think Joyce has anything stronger?"

"I don't mean the coffee you dipshit," Said Xander, looking up at Jesse with a perplex look on his face. "I mean us…this. What happened with Willow. I don't know if I can live without her," he said with a crestfallen look on his face.

"I know what you mean," Jesse confirmed, a sad shake of his head showing that he had no more words to describe how much the situation they were in right now sucked.

A few seconds pasted by without a word spoken. Both boys sat in relative silence except for the distance chatter of Joyce and Giles in the living room and the chirping of birds outside. Looking intently at his cup of milky coffee, Xander decided to finally speak up.

"Yeah this sucks," he proclaimed, dumping the liquid substance into the sink. "I think Joyce might be hiding a bottle of Jack Daniels down in the basement. You wanna go check?"

"Yea, sure," half smiled Jesse as he also dumped his coffee before following Xander downstairs. "We should wake Angel, maybe he would want some."

***

10:47am

The bell over the door chirped loudly indicating the arrival of a new customer. A young girl in her late teens maybe early twenties stepped through the door and walked purposely over towards the cash register.

"Hi can I help you?" asked a silky voice from behind the counter.

"Yes, hi, I'm here for a pick up," said the girl.

**Another short update. Hope to have another one up soon. Hope you all liked it. Please, tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: I Am Forever  
>Author: Vanessa<br>Rating: R for supernatural violence and language  
>Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Buffy characters just the ones i made up in my over active brain. This fic is AU.<br>Pairing: Willow/Tara  
>Summary: What if Jesse never died? What if Spike's role in Season three was totally different? What if Willow really did get turned into a vampire?<br>And what if Angel... well was still exactly the same? ... You would have my story!  
>Feedback: Yes! I would love your feedback!<p>

Chapter 8

10:47am

"A pick up?" She repeated.

"Yes. I…I realize I'm a tad bit early," the women interjected.

"Oh no," the redhead behind the counter smiled devilishly. "Just follow me." Walking around the counter, she led the customer into the back room.

***

London - 2:00pm

"Have you heard anything from Thomas yet?"

"No Master Shantou," said a kneeling vampire in front of his ruler, his head bowed low to the grown. "We have not received any word of his whereabouts since he left Los Angeles."

Grasping the top of the vampires head so that the subordinate looked into his steel cobalt eyes, "why aren't my men following him?" he hissed. "As soon as this sun sets, send out Elizabeth. I want her and her group of miscreants to tear Los Angeles apart."

"Yes Sir," replied the obedient vampire, still with his hair gripped in his master's fist.

"I want her to find Thomas," he snapped, shaking the brown haired vampire for emphasis. "And if he can't finish off what I sent him to do…" he threw the much younger demon to the floor before standing up to his full height, reaching seven foot three. "Then I want Elizabeth to finish the job."

"Yes Master Shantou," whispered out the demon, backpedaling to the door like a crab. "Yes Master.

***

6:43am

"I'm going to cancel my business trip. I'm ... I'm going to call in sick," said Joyce as she made her way over to the cordless phone. "Buffy needs me."

"Nonsense," tisked Giles, covering her hand with his own. "She's fine. I'll stay here with her just in case however. You go to work… try not to worry too much. Everything is going to be alright."

"You promise?" half smiled Joyce, letting go of the phone.

"No." answered back the librarian honestly. "But Buffy is a strong girl," walking over to the hall closet he pulled out a navy blue duvet blanket. "And what she needs the most right now is her rest. Not you constantly fussing over her."

"Alright I'll go," she said giving in. "But promise, you'll call me every hour or so for a checkup. I'll only be gone two days."

"That I can promise," Giles lightly smiled.

***

10:57am

"Are you sure it's back here? It's so dark."

"Don't worry, I have perfect eyesight," grinned Willow in the darkness.

"Umm, maybe I should stay here?"

"Don't be ridicules," said Willow turning around to look at the women, her game face starting to show through. "We're almost there."

"Well then, is…is there a light we can turn on?"

"If you want." smirked Willow, her canine teeth growing to their full length. "It's right behind you."

***

9:49am

"Tom! Come quick!" shouted a voice from down the tunnel.

"Unless it's a helpless runaway that you nitwits somehow managed to corner in one of the tunnels, I don't want to hear about it!" shouted Tom as he sunk down on his haunches, trying his best to not let his pants touch the ground.

"Tom," screeched the same vamp, the one that took off in search of food earlier. "It's Marcus!" he said as he flung himself around the corner to stop in front of his boss.

"What happened?" asked Tom standing up. Suddenly interested in finding out what was causing one of his best followers to act so freaked.

"We were hunting and something…something rushed past us!" said the vampire.

"Dino, what happened?" growled Tom, becoming agitated. "You have five seconds to summarize."

"There was a scream. We ran back. Phillips screwdriver in Marcus's eye." He looked over his shoulder in the direction that he came from. "Tom, you have to see this."

"Show me," said Tom as he pushed past the burly vampire, walking deeper into the tunnel.

***

10:58am

"I don't feel it," said the brunette, her hand pressed to the wall looking for the switch. "Oh wait… I feel it!" she said as her fingers came in contact with the switch. "There that's better," she said in a light airy tone as the rooms darkness washed away with fluorescent lighting.

"It sure is," gnashed Willow, her mouth salivating at the sight of the women's pale freckled throat. "Turn around."

"Did you find my…" her words faltered at the sight of the monster before her. "Ahhhh!" the women yelled, slamming her back up against the wall. "Stay away from me."

"Yea, okay," The vampire said sarcastically before advancing. Gripping a handful of the women's curly brown hair, Willow tugged her even further into the room. Tossing the women carelessly into the back of the storage facility, "Be right back," she smirked before walking out of the room, locking the door from the other side.

"Help! Somebody please help me!" screamed the brunette as she pounded on the wooden door with ferocity. She slammed on the door until her hands turned a vibrant red before giving up and slowly sinking to the floor. "Help me," she whispered out sadly, tears trickling down her reddened face. She rubbed her sweaty palms along her jeans before a bump in her pocket caught her attention. Digging her hand into her pocket, she pulled out her grey Iphone, tapping the screen to bring the digital object to life. She typed in three numbers before screaming into the device, "Help! Help me! I'm being…"

"Uh huh," tisked Willow, yanking the phone out of the girl's hand. Carelessly tossing the phone over her shoulder, letting the metal device raddled on the hardwood floor. Bending down so that she was eyelevel with the brunette, "That's cheating."

"What do you want?"

"What I want…"she darted her hand out, wrapping it around the brunette's throat, "is for you to do whatever I say." She yanked the girl up off the floor, her feet dangling a foot off the ground. "Got! Me!" she snarled, slamming the women's head back into the wall with every syllable.

"Y-yes," she sputtered. A trickle of blood escaping out the side of her mouth.

"Good," Willow smiled, leaning forward to lick away the path of blood. Releasing her hold on the bruised throat, the women dropped to the floor with a much need gasp of air. "Strip." she demanded in a firm tone of voice.

"W-what?" Her voice was hesitant, her shaky hands clasping the buttons of her silk shirt tight together.

"Strip," Willow said again. Her voice filling up with more venom.

The women's shaky hands slowly unfolded. Moving her right hand up to the top button she slowly started to slip it threw the button hole.

"You know this really shouldn't be taking this long?" smirked the vampire, stalking around the quivering brunette as she slowly undid the second clasp. "Here, let me help you." With rough hands she gripped either side of the women's shirt, ripping it off her smooth cream skin with such force it sent the girl tumbling backwards into the wall. Parts of the baby blue silk blouse still hung to her forearms, while other pieces floated to the floor.

"Better," Willow smirked, taking in the sight of the devastated women and her tattered clothing. "Much better." her yellow eyes raked across the women's cream colored skin, soaking in her prize. Admiring the slight indentations of her abs, the way her belly button poked outwards instead of in, and most of all the fact that the trophy before her was not wearing a bra.

**Another short update. Hope to have another one up soon. Hope you all liked it. Please, tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** I Am Forever  
><strong>Author:<strong> mmmh-Hot-Sauce  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for supernatural violence and language  
><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> I don't own any of the Buffy characters just the ones I made up in my over active brain. This fic is AU.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Willow/Tara  
><strong>Summary:<strong> What if Jesse never died? What if Spike's role in Season three was totally different? What if Willow really did get turned into a vampire? And what if Angel... well was still exactly the same? ... You would have my story!  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Yes! I would love your feedback!

Chapter 9: **"What's Next"**

**12:03am**

"There. Just down the tunnel," said Dino, pointing with his index finger to a moving shadow.  
>The two moved quickly down the tunnel, their feet sloshing through the sewage flowing by.<p>

"Get out of the way," shouted Tom, pushing his way through the huddled group of vampires. "Move!" Once he pushed his way to the front, he found himself staring at a quivering Marcus, the handle of a Phillips screw driver protruding out of his right eye socket. "Why haven't you removed this?" he shouted in anger.

"The end is stuck in the wall," said some random vampire in the crowd. "If we remove it, a good chunk of his brain comes with it."

"Really?" Said Thomas as he placed a hand behind the shaking vampire's neck. "How horrible." With a tense jerk of his forearm and bicep, Marcus's head jolted off the cement wall, pieces of blood and concrete flying with his head as it whiplashed forward.

"Ahh," shrieked Marcus as his head flung forward, the screw driver pinching pieces of muscle inside his skull. "Th-thank you, boss," said Marcus, his hand raising to feel the protruding object sticking out of the back of his head.

"Unless it's really important," snarled Tom, "don't ever bother me with mediocre shit like this again," he said, before yanking the twenty-four inch screw driver out of Marcus's eye. "Now Mark, who did this?"

"Spike," whispered out the vampire in pain, holding a hand over his bleeding eye.

"Which way did he go?" asked Tom, the coldness in his voice showing his lack of remorse.

"That way I believe," Marcuse said, pointing down the left tunnel with his free hand.

"No, no!" snapped Tom, slapping his hand over Marcus's, causing more blood to seep through his fingers. "It's either he went that way or he didn't!"

"He went that way…I swear," squeaked Marcus, staring with his one good eye up into Thomas's face.

"Good," Tom said before turning around. Walking over to Dino, "Dispose of him.

***

**6:29pm**

"I should be up there," said Angel, his head pointed upwards towards the ceiling. "See how's she's doing. If she needs anything."

"I doubt she really needs a side of bacon at the moment,' smirked Xander, the open bottle of Jack resting in his lap.

Both Jesse and Angel looked over at Xander, muddled expressions crossing both of their faces. "What?" They replied in union.

"Well you," he pointed to the vampire. "You would just sizzle up there, what with all the sunlight…and I was just making a funny. Come on…Bacon!" he shouted the last word.

"Alright no more for you," said Angel, walking over to the drunken boy and picking up the half empty bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Fine, whatever," he said, throwing his hands up in the air like a child. "I didn't want any more anyways."

"Jesse, what time is it?"

"Uhmm," Jesse said as he tried to focus in on his watch, his slightly intoxicated brain making it hard for him to read the numbers. "A quarter past six."

"Dame it" Angel said in an airy voice.

"Why? What's the matter?" asked Jesse as he walked over towards the vampire.

"I need to talk to Giles and pick up some things from the Box," said Angel with dissatisfaction.

"I could go to the shop for you if you want?" Jesse said, walking over to the banister to pick up his jacket. "I could take Xander too. Get him some fresh air."

"Yea sure," sighed Angel. Reaching into his pocket for a piece of paper, "Here, this is what I need."

***

**4:28pm**

"So what's next?" Asked Willow, hunkering down on her knees so that her face was in front of the brunette's stomach. "I think these," she said as she grasped the women's thin hips, pushing her backwards, hard, until her back was flat against the cold wall. "Yeah, definitely these," she said with a cruel smile.

The girls hand started moving towards the clasp of her jeans. As she was about to reach it, a cold hand slapped them away. "Did I say for you to take them off?" Willow said, her eyes rolling upward in fake contemplation. "Nah, I don't believe I did." reaching into her back pocket, Willow pulled out a cold steel Talwar Folder pocket knife. Flipping open the four inch deadly blade, she gently ran it along the brunettes stomach.

"Oh please, oh please, oh please," the girl whimpered over and over again as the deadly cold object ran down her stomach.

"Now hold still," smirked Willow as she lowered the blade a little. "Wouldn't want to prematurely cut you." she smirked. She lowered her knife to the silver button on the jean, slowly ripping away the threads. "Mmmh, now I wonder, what underwear are you wearing?"

The tip of the sharpened knife slowly lowered down the crotch of the brunettes pants. The slight movement of the blade causing a slight tickling sensation. "No. Stop. Please," whined the brunette, her hand trying to slap away the vampires.

"I bet its red," Willow said out load, more in curiosity than expecting an actual response from her victim as she added an ounce more of pressure. The blade, sunk through the denim fabric, stopping just as the tip started to puncture skin. "Or maybe it's a black lacy number?" she tipped the knife upwards, cutting through the layer of fabric until she got to the top of the jeans. "Last chance to put your bet in," snickered Willow in a joke as she cut away the last piece of thread.

Yanking sideways on both pieces of fabric, Willow removed the front portion of the jeans revealing a cheetah print thong. "Wow, wasn't expecting that," she said with a crocked grin. "But mildly suppressed. Shall we now see if the carpets match the drapes?" she asked as she ran the blade coyly over the women's waist.

"Help me, please," begged the women, this time looking past the vampire torturing her. "Please," she begged again as she felt the straps of her thongs tear away.

"Oh great, know who?" Willow said in a snarky manner, swiveling around on her knees to see who was behind her.

"Having fun?" the intruder said in a sharp tone of voice.

"O' so much fun," smirked Willow, the blade in her hand absently running up and down the women's jutting hip bone, lightly scratching away a thin layer of skin. "Aren't we sweetie?" Willow asked her captive, looking up into the girls tear filled brown eyes before stabbing the four inch blade deep into her right thigh.

"Ahh!" the girl screamed in pain, her hand flying down to wear the blade was sticking into her flesh. "Now you have something to cry about!" snarled Willow in outrage, her golden eyes flashing in anger as she twisted the blade in the women's leg, tearing tendon and muscle from flesh.

"We have to leave," Spike said as he stepped further into the room, watching his childe taunt her victim.

"Not now," warned Willow as watched the woman wrap her hand around the knife sticking out of her leg, her interest fully fixated on the blood seeping through the woman's locked fingers. Reaching both hands forwards, she removed the girl's bloody right hand from the wound, one finger at a time. Twisting her fingers backwards, Willow bent first the index finger then the middle and ring finger until she heard a resounding pop. With each crack of a bone and shrill scream from her victim, Willow's smile grew bigger, her homicidal urges warming her cold heart.

"Willow!" threatened Spike, growing agitated with his childe, "We have to go. Thomas will find us soon. That lacey of his was sure to have seen me."

"It looks like you're in luck," Said Willow with dissatisfaction. She looked over at her Sire then back at her captive before yanking the knife out of her leg sideways, removing a huge chunk of skin and muscles. Licking the blood off of the blade she watched as the woman frantically tried to slow the bleeding on her leg with both her hands.

"You're gonna let me go?" Whimpered the brunette, mascara streaked tears running down her cheeks as she watched the demon throw the now spotless weapon aside. Hope filled her eyes as she sank to the floor, her left, uninjured hand still covering her wound.

"Ha!" smirked Willow as she reached her right hand down towards the brunette, caressing one side of her jaw as she whipped away some of her tears. With her other hand she grasped the back of the brunettes head, gripping it tightly. "Fuck no." with a viscous twist Willow snapped the women's head sideways, almost ripping her head clean off her neck.

"You happy know?" Spike asked, walking up behind his childe. He waited until she raised her yellow eyes up to his blue ones. "Don't ever pull a stupid fucking stunt like this again."

"I was hungry!" Willow protested as she stood up, licking the blood off her hands.

"I don't give a flying fuck if it was an all you can eat buffet," yelled Spike as he walked away from his childe. "You don't leave without me knowing and you don't take my jacket!"

"I've hunted by myself bef.." Willow started to rebuttal as she got up to follow Spike out of the room.

"Shut up," Spike hushed her, yanking her fast towards the basement door.

"What?" asked Willow, looking around the shop then back to her Sire who had a pensive look on his face.

"Someone or thing is standing outside the shop," Spike said as he tried to peer through the window without getting burned from the fading rays of sunlight streaming in.

"What is it?" Willow asked also trying to look out the window.

Just as the words left her mouth the front door to the Magic Box, the one that Willow had previously locked, opened. "Yeah it's no problem," said a familiar voice as three figures walked through the entrance way. "I know the owner, she gave me keys so I can come in here whenever I want."

"Are y-y-you sure t-this is o-o-okay," said a feminine voice. "I c-could c-come back l-later."

"Yeah no problem," came another familiar voice.

**7:04pm**

***

**6:52pm**

"So what's on Angel's list?" Asked Xander as he tried to walk a straight line down the center of the road, his arms raised straight out at his sides for balance.

"Uh, he wants some Arnica, Coltfoot, Henbane, Water Hyacinth Nectar, and Fig's," Jesse said, reciting the list of ingredients Angel scribbled down onto a crumpled up piece of paper.

"Figs?" Xander asked, his forehead scrunching downwards as his eyebrows wrinkled together. "Joyce has fig newtons in the house. What, are those not good enough for him?"

"Beats me," Jesse said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Maybe the shop has blood figs?" He stated as he replaced the list back into his front pocket.

"Huh," was the only response Xander's booze induced brain could come up with as he dropped his arms down to their natural resting place.

As they grew closer to reaching the store, Jesse indicated with a head nod to the silhouette of a body sitting by the Magic Shop's front door. "Hey, who's that?" He asked while backhanding Xander in the chest.

"My new girlfriend," Xander smiled as he started to walk faster.

"Yeah right," chuckled Jesse from behind the taller brunette. "It was a glitch that you got into Cordiellia's pants and I highly doubt the big guys upstairs are going to mess up again."

"Hey!" Xander shouted in mock outrage. "It so was not a fluke... or a glitch as you put it. I so can get hot chicks"

"Wanna bet?" Jesse smiled, knowing full well his friend would not succeed.

"You're on good sir," Joked Xander before jogging the rest of the way to the Magic Box's front door.

"Hey, are you alright?" Asked Xander coming to stand beside the sitting figure.

"O-oh. Y-yes I'm f-fine," she said self-consciously as she smiled up at him. "J-just w-waiting for t-the owner t-to sh-show up."

"Well if you want I can let you in," he said as he gave her a toothy smile, reaching his hand down to help her up off of the cool sidewalk.

"A-are y-you sure?" She asked once she was in a standing position.

"Yeah it's no problem," he reassured as he swung the door open, waving the girl in along with Jesse. "I know the owner. She gave me keys so I can come in here whenever I want."

"Are you sure this is okay," the girl asked once more. "I could come back later."

"Yeah, it's no problem," Jesse stated. "We come in here all the time by ourselves."

Both Spike and Willow looked at each other from their hiding space then to Jesse and Xander standing in the middle of the Magic Box with a blonde headed women who was radiating off a lot stronger smell then just a human scent.

"I think we 'outh to send the Slayer a message," whispered Spike to his childe as he stared at Xander's throat.

"That's my jacket!" Willow whispered in outrage, totally dismissing her Sire's statement as she stared at the gorgeous blonde who was wearing her black leather jacket.

**7:06pm**

**Another short update. Hope to have another one up soon. Hope you all liked it. Please, tell me what you think!**


End file.
